Ties and Bonding
by LindszFaye
Summary: Ariana is a shape-shifter with too much on her plate. What will she do when she ends up on another Pack's land and is suddenly bonded to it's leader in ways that are unbelievable? How will this new pack help to solve the mysteries that Ariana and her family have been trying to solve for months? Jacob gets a happy ending! Rated T for the occasional cuss word.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Something happened. I need you to come here right now," Aiden's voice floated through the phone.

Sighing, I simply stated, "I'll be there in five,"

My life has been very complicated for the past four years. When I was 15, I was introduced to an entirely new world that had been living under my nose. I was a Shape Shifter. My siblings were Shape Shifters, my parents, cousins, even my classmates were these crazy blooded people who could change their bodies into a wolf! There was a pack for them that I was integrated into. I had fought many times, pushing my way up the hierarchy so that I wasn't walked over.

When I turned 17, I was promoted to my 'rightful place' as Alpha Female. At the time I had been okay with it, excited even. But two years later, I had come to realize that leading came with it's downfalls. Like the one haunting the pack at the moment.

Two months ago, a group of boy scouts had been hiking in the Siuslaw National Forest in Idaho and every one of them had been killed. We had all thought that the cause was vampire. Until I had shown up at the scene. The cops hadn't showed up yet, so the scene was hauntingly fresh. Six boys were dead, and two leaders. The scary things? I'll list them;

1. There was absolutely no blood. At all.

2. You couldn't smell anything! It was as if the place had been swept of all smell. I couldn't smell the trees, the dirt, or even myself.

3. The leaders necks had been snapped, but the boys seemed to have just died of... Shock? The coroner had said that they died of the cold. Bull shit.

I pulled my Jeep to the side of the road and hopped out.I lived in the Siuslaw National Forest, Oregon, just north of the small town of Cape Creek. The area was surrounded by woods so there was no problem with shifting into a wolf.

Once shifted, I shook out my fur and shuddered. Cole and Kaylie were already shifted and at the scene so I mentally tracked them. And froze in my tracks. This wasn't the same as the Boy Scouts scene at all.

_Stay calm,_ Cole's voice was a whisper in my mind.

Before me was my 17 year old sister, Alex, with blood pooled around her light brown fur. Her thoughts were weak and I immediately stopped breathing.

_What happened? _I asked before shifting back to my human form and yanking my clothes back on. I was beside Alex in no time. "Can you shift?"

Her only response was a strangled whimper. I groaned, fighting off tears. Her heartbeat was slow and weak, her breathing shallow.

I felt the familiar tingle at the base of my spine when Kaylie shifted. "Justin and Alex were running Perimeter when she said something that set him off. He attacked her," Kaylie knelt down next to Alex tears streaking down her face.

I snarled when Kaylie stripped her shirt and pressed the cloth to the open gash on Alex's stomach. Alex let out a choked howl and I stripped my clothes, tossing them to Kaylie before shifting.

_Cole, go get my siblings that shift. I want them to be able to talk to Alex, _Cole raced out of the area and I sighed.

_Al, are you okay? _I asked, my tone almost monotone much to my displeasure.

_I'm dying, Ariana. _Her voice was weak and barely audible.

_Don't you dare give up like that! _I snapped, barely registering that numerous people were shifting. I realized that the entire Pack was shifted in less than thirty seconds.

It was absolute chaos. Most people had already gotten the story out of mine and Cole's head and were letting out mournful cries. _I only want immediate family in the area. This is too much as it is, Alex needs support, not suffocation._

I felt the pack mind fall under my order and soon my siblings were standing in a circle around us. Aiden and Dakota stood beside me. We were a set of triplets. Dakota and I were identical but Aiden was a guy so he didn't look the same in our human form. As wolves though, the three of us looked exactly the same. We were all stark white and Dakota and I stood taller than all other females due to Aiden being a guy. We seemed to copy off of him.

The next fifteen minutes were pure Hell. I had sent Lilly, my other sister, and Dakota to get my mother and Aunt. They soon showed up and Alex's heartbeat was stabilized and the bleeding was nearly stopped. She was soon carried to my Jeep and taken home. Shifters can't be taken to a hospital for obvious reasons.

Aiden surprised me when his vicious snarl cut through the silence, _We are going to find Justin._

I chose to ignore him for now and instead let out a mournful howl into the night sky. The rest of the pack joined. It was a tradition in the pack. When a member was hurt, the pack gave them a howl of support. The howling was long and drawn out and my heart warmed, knowing that the pack supported her so much. It meant more to the harmed pack mate than imaginable. Just to know that your pack was there beside you was enough to make anyone fight harder.I felt a sob begin in my throat but forced it down. I was Alpha Female, I had to lead this Pack with a clear head.

Without another word, I watched as all thirteen of my siblings took off in other directions. I lead the way as the 10 siblings that were going home. My parent's were Shifters as well and it was almost creepy going home to parents that looked the same age as you.

My mother's name was Caroline and my father was Jarred Morretti. They were both 45 years old, yet appeared only 20 years old. In our pack there is an instantaneous bond called "Bonding". Clever, right? It's a lot like love at first sight. The female partner of the bond is called a "Tie". That's what my parents relationship was built on.

The two love birds had 14 children in a span of 25 years, starting with my oldest brother Michael and ending with my baby twins Cameron and Charlotte. It was a hectic household I grew up in. But, it was a loving house full of more than just blood siblings. Every single one of the Pack members were considers my brothers and sisters and were often here for more than some blood family members.

Aiden and I were both Alpha position and were held to a high standard. So, naturally, we were questioned about what we were going to do about the near murder of Alex.

"Why couldn't we hear him?" Kaylie, my Beta Female, asked from across the room where Andrew had wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Kaylie had been my best friend since grade school and now that she was Andrew's Tie, she was more of a sister than ever.

"I'm assuming he pulled out of the pack the moment he realized what he did," Aiden answered, coldly.

"What are we going to do?" Lilly, my 16 year old sister asked from the loft area above us.

"We're going to find him," I answered, my anger at the situation had been building steadily with time. How dare he just leave my sister to die in the woods all alone. This was a Family! We take care of each other! We might fight but in the end we are supposed to be there for each other.

"We?" Aiden asked.

"I'm going,"

"You are Alpha Female. It's your job to be here when I'm not," I stared at Aiden, shocked.

"I'll step down if I have to," I growled. "I'm going to be there when he is found," I was never a vindictive person. Sure, I fought as a kid. But, I was never one to plan on beating someone senseless, let alone think of the ways I could get revenge on the horrible person who had deceived us all and nearly killed my sister.

"No. If you feel that strongly, I'll stay behind and you'll lead the group," Aiden took my chin in his hands, "You are NOT to kill him. You can fight with him, but he is to be brought back alive so that the Elders can decide his punishment,"

I felt the weight of his Alpha command. In our pack, if there are more Females than Males, then the Alpha Female is in complete charge and can give an order to the other Alpha. And vise-versa.

I nodded mutely and he turned his attention to the pack. We had all gathered in my Parent's house so that there was room for all of the Pack. They were all gathered in the large area and were staring expectantly at the four figures standing in front of them.

Kaylie and I stood as leaders for the Females and Aiden and Cole stood for the Males. We were their leaders, and we all felt that weight right now.

"We need to make sure there are enough people to protect the humans in the area from whatever got to the Scouts," Cole answered.

Aiden nodded. "Kaylie and Cole will be filling in as your Temporary Alphas. Ariana and I will lead a group of three others. If we don't find Justin within two weeks, we will come home," Aiden gave everyone a small smile. "We will not be taking anyone who is Bonded. I won't have us risking someone with so much to lose,"

I nodded my agreement. "So, anyone who is Bonded or feels that they can't leave their family behind, go home and hug your loved ones,"

Soon, we had narrowed the group down to the five we had originally planned on. Aiden, Dakota and I were all going. Along with Terry, who had grown up next to Alex, and Brody, a mountain of a man with a short temper. He had had his sights set on Alex from the moment she had shifted. He loved her, but hid it well from everyone but me. Brody and I grew up together and he was the closest thing to a best guy friend I had.

It was two hours after the incident that we all said goodbye to our families and left out on the journey. We were traveling north for over three hours, tracking his scent.

_What are we to do when we find him?_ Terry asked. His bright blue eyes bright against his brown face. He was complete silver except for his brown face.

_Whoever catches him can beat the livin hell out of him. BUT! None of us are to kill him. The only way any of us are to step into the fight, is if he is going to hurt whomever it is or if they are trying to kill him. _Aiden answered, snarling loudly into the night.

We had been running for about 6 hours when we caught a fresher scent. We were in Idaho now. This was going to be a LONG tracking.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

It has been three days since we left when we picked up the scent again. We had already been to Montana and now we were in Washington. It was odd, I had been expecting him to go into Canada.

_We all were, _Brody spoke up.

Aiden had ended up splitting up the group. Him and Terry were following directly with the trail. Brody, Dakota, and I were circling around and trying to trap him between the two groups.

_This won't work,_ Dakota muttered. _How far are we supposed to go? How do we know when to cut him off?_

_If you haven't noticed, I am leading parallel with Aiden. When he sees Justin, we have to book it to get ahead of him and meet him head-on. _I admonished her with a quiet growl. Dakota was a pessimist at got a little annoying at times, but I guess I loved her.

She growled at my thoughts. Ignoring her, I picked up my pace. It was when I smelt the familiar smell of other Shifters that I halted our group and screamed at Aiden to stop. Terry stopped moving immediately and howled loudly in protest. Aiden could ignore my requests and did just that.

I hated ordering anyone around, but some Packs took their territory seriously. I really didn't want to make an enemy tonight. I listened as Aiden raced onward and Terry made his way over to us.

_Aiden! You are on someone else's land! _That got his attention. He slowed his pace and looked around warily. He was on the edge of a creek as he watched Justin's Tan colored hide float down the rushing waters.

I wanted to address Aiden, but I had bigger problems at the moment. There were two wolves standing before me. The wind was blowing in our direction and I could lightly smell the scent of a Vegetarian Leech floating off of them.

The sandy colored one stood, head tilted to the side, staring at us like we were crazy. The other one was smaller than him, but looked much angrier. Her dark grey fur stood on end and she growled at us.

_I wonder where they are ranked, _Brody whispered in my mind, as if he expected something to go wrong if he spoke too loud,

_I'm going to try and talk to them,_ I whispered back.

I concentrated on the one standing in front. _We aren't here to cause any trouble. We have a pack member that fled north after almost killing one of our own._

Nothing. Sighing I debated shifting. If I shifted I was susceptible to attack. If I didn't, this could easily turn into a fight. I glared at the one who was growling and stepping closer to us. I thought that she was trying to intimidate me, so I just gave her a bored stare. I wasn't Alpha female for nothing.

She pounced and I met her head on. _NO ONE MOVE! _I ordered as I fought to pin the smaller girl. And once I finally did, I slowly lifted away from her. She took the opertunity to pounce again. God, what did this girl expect me to do?!

_She wants a reason to fight, _A foreign voice entered my mind.

I was tired of the dance we were in so I slowly gained the upperhand. She was faster than I had expected, I'll give her that.

_PIN HER ASS AND TALK TO HER ALPHA, ARIANA! _Dakota's voice made me lose focus for a moment and I felt the girls claw rake across my left leg. I yelped as I felt blood begin to poor from the wound. I saw red, and pounced. She was pinned in seconds and I made sure to hold her there until she whined to be let up.

_Tell your mutt that she isn't to jump on me when I let her up, _I sent the words to the voice and got a grunt of agreement back.

I let her up and made a point of walking in a perfect gate back to my pack. _That was almost brutal; the way you ended that. _Brody's voice was full of pride.

If I could've rolled my eyes, I honestly think I would've. _Where exactly are we? _I decided on ignoring the jibs coming from my pack mates, and directed my thoughts to the russet-brown wolf that dominated with his size and soulful eyes.

_You are in Forks, Washington. _The man wouldn't meet my eyes and I stopped myself from growling at the last second. How rude! Why can't this guy grow the balls and look at me?

_Oh. _I breathed, pushing the thoughts of my pack away for the moment. Trying to keep this business related was hard with their thoughts of the 'veggie eating leeches'.

_Well, I'm Ariana; Alpha Female of my Pack. _

He interrupted my introduction with, _Where are you from?_

_Cape Creek, Oregon. Now, we are here because-_

_When you say Alpha female, what exactly does that mean?_ The female's eyes ripped upwards to look me in the eye. I saw the hope there, the undeniable excitement at the prospect of Alpha Female.

_My Pack is made up of Female and Male Shapeshifters. The men and women have a different hierarchy. I am at the top of the Female Hierarchy. Second ranked in the entire pack. _I looked at the female with a small smile on my face. _Is your Female alone?_

_Yes, _The leader looked up and his eyes caught mine. The world stopped moving. I swear it did! It was as if everything that I had ever known was shifted slightly and given a total different point of view. Suddenly, the nameless leader was important.

_Ari's a TIE!_ Brody shouted in my mind and I flinched at the sudden sound.

_I bet he'd let us get to Justin, now! There's no way he'd deny you something to trivial, now! _Terry butted in and I felt a snarl rise in my throat.

_QUIET! Let me think! _I turned my large head to snarl at the group and I was sure they would've paled if their skin wasn't covered in fur.

_Do you have a name? _I asked, quietly.

_Jacob,_ The simple word bounced around my head for a moment and I realized it was because the pack was repeating the name. As if they were testing the durability of it.

_Well, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if I could actually talk right now. So..._I turned on my heel and shifted about 2o feet away. Listening as the others followed suit.

I walked back the the clearing and smiled brightly, "Well, it's been awhile since I was on two feet,"

Brody's large form was leaning against a nearby tree and he was giving me a cheeky grin. Egotistical prick. Terry's blonde hair was falling into his eyes from his positon beside Dakota.

I studied her, knowing whatever appearance she hel, I held as well. Pro of being identical. Her long brown hair fell well past her shoulders and stopped a few inches from her waist, leaves were scattered through the thick waves. Her strangely purple eyes were apprehensive but sunk in with dark circles under them. We all had smudges of dirt across us and I grimaced. We ALL looked filthy.

"Are you okay?" I asked them all, while I went to sit on a fallen tree to wait for Jacob and his pack to return.

"I'm tired, dirty, and itching for a fight. How do you think I am?" Terry snapped, growling and taking a step my way.

"And you think starting a fight with her will help us?" Brody stood up and put himself between us.

It was true, though. We were all tired. I personally hadn't slept since the first night. "I'm tired, too. I would've loved to catch him, tear his worthless ass to shreds, and went home. Don't you think we all would've loved that? But, it was either catch him or be caught on another Pack's land. We couldn't have known how many of them there were or how strong. You smelled the Cullens on them?" I continued after they all nodded. "Forks has always been their territory,"  
"But Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward would've let us go as we pleased," Dakota pointed out.

"Why would they do that?" I looked up to see a tall Native American with sinewy muscles and a slightly baggy hair-cut. His dark, chocolate colored eyes stared right at me, and I immediately knew this was Jacob.

Standing behind him was a younger boy with the same figure except he was shorter with a younger face. They could pass as brothers easily. Beside the younger boy was the girl. Her cropped, inky black hair framed her high cheekbones and full lips perfectly. I smiled at her when she gave me a crooked grin.

"Sorry for jumping you," She gave me an odd look.

"Don't worry, if it weren't for you, I think I'd still be itching for a fight,"I laughed softly.

"I'm Leah and this is my younger brother; Seth," She nodded to the younger version of Jacob and he groaned.

"Why do you always make it a point to call me 'my younger brother; Seth'?" I barked a laugh at his impression of his older sister and he grinned at me. "I am her cooler brother; Seth,"

"It's nice to meet you all," I smiled politely. "This is..." I was cut off by the sound of a howl piercing the air. "AIDEN!" I screeched, jumping to my feet.

"Shit," I heard Terry mutter right as I hit the edge of the bushes. "I hope you're okay with her going onto your land, because she isn't going to take no for an answer,"

My paws were digging into the soft dirt as I made my way to the howl. _Aiden, are you okay? Please tell me that wasn't you!_ I looked through his eyes for a short moment. He was backing slowly towards a cliff side. Trapped.

_There are a lot of vampires here..._ He replied before one took a step towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I found myself flying through the trees faster than I had ever before. I reached the clearing that Aiden was cornered in, fangs bared and growling. Too bad I don't need to fight!

_What? Why not?! _Dakota was about half a mile away from us and still gaining.

_It's just the Cullens. _

"Hello, Ariana. You remember us, right?" Esme turned to look at me. I found myself smiling like an idiot and nodding my wolf head.

I ducked behind a tree and shifted, listening as the others screamed at me not to. "Esme!" I shouted running toward her. She pulled me into a welcome hug.

My mother had been great friends with the Cullen Clan. When Renesmee had been born she had secretly gone out and sent vampires their way. She was pregnant with the twins at the time and hated that she couldn't show up for the fight.

Since she was so close to the Cullens, she had made the three of the men god fathers to her triplets. Carlisle was Aiden's godfather, Edward was Dakota's, and Emmett was mine. I had grown up with the Cullen Clan.

"You're all grown up!" Rosalie said pulling me from Esme.

I smiled up at her. Rosalie was my Godfather's wife, so she was a very prominent figure in my life. I missed her. "That's what happens when you leave for so long!" I gushed, hugging her.

She just laughed at me before turning me to face Emmett. "Em!" I shouted launching myself into his arms.

"Ari!" He laughed swinging me around in a tight circle. "Where have you been, tesoro?" He had always called me that. It means honey in Italian.

"Me? Where have you guys been?" I asked when he had set me down.

"You know, scaring vampire tail off," He grinned like the child he was.

I turned to look at Aiden. "You have to remember them!"

Aiden stood there with his arms across his chest. "Who are they?"

He had gestured to two figures that stood in front of the group. One was young, about 14 years old. She had long light brown curls and wide brown eyes. I knew by looking at her that she was Edward's child; Renesmee. The other resembled the child. But she was shorter with topaz eyes like the other Cullens.

I skipped their way. I wasn't always this happy, but I had really missed these Vampires. "You two must be Edward's special girls,"

"Hi! I'm Renesmee," The girl stuck her hand out. I heard Bella hiss at me and stopped myself from grabbing Renesmee's hand.

"Problem?" I asked Edward's Bella.

"Who are you?" She asked, coming to stand in front of Renesmee.

"I'm Ariana, Alpha of a pack out of Oregon. I'm Emmetts Goddaughter," I smiled lightly at her, trying to smooth over her situation.

She glanced over at Emmett. He laughed and shouted, "That's my baby girl, you just hissed at, Bella,"

I rolled my eyes and continued, "I'm a triplet. One of my triplets are my brother Aiden," I gestured to Aiden where he stood discussing something with Carlisle. "Carlisle is his godfather," I heard Dakota shift at the other end of the clearing. "The other triplet is my sister; Dakota. We are identical," I chuckled when Renesmee spotted Dakota and looked between the two of us. "Edward is her godfather,"

"Edward?" Bella asked, shock crossing her face.

"Renesmee, why don't you take Ariana over to say 'Hi' to Alice," Renesmee smiled softly and tugged me along behind her.

Alice was the normal hyper Alice. She had a big mouth and little body. I loved her to pieces, though. Jasper shocked me by hugging me, I had only met him twice before, and then he had been quiet and withdrawn.

After I met them I turned to Renesmee, "Renesmee, would you like to meet your dad's goddaughter?"

"You can call me, Nessie," I tilted my head at that.

"No, I don't think Nessie is right," She smiled softly at this.

"My mother doesn't like Nessie either,"

"What about Ren?" I repeated the word. "I like that, you are now Ren,"

She giggled, "Why not?"

I pulled her over to meet Dakota and they immediately hit it off. I grinned at the view. Dakota was quiet when she didn't want to be heard. Which was almost always. So, to see her easily talking with Ren was a pretty big deal.

I felt others shift and suddenly my pack was backing up towards the woods. Leaving Dakota and I to stand facing about 6 Native Americans. I recognized the one in the front and the two flanking him. Jacob, Leah, and Seth had called the rest of the Pack.

"_You_ are the Alpha?" one of the younger wolves in the back asked, a demeaning grin stretched across his face.

"Yeah, and I guess that explains why you're not," I smiled at him like one would a child when they ask an unwelcome question.

His pack laughed at him and all seemed to relax a bit. Though, his hands began to shake. "Well, technically my brother is Alpha Male. I'm Alpha Female,"

"There is a Pack south of us that will be joining us in a few minutes," Jacob then smiled hugely at me. I was perplexed. I had met around ten to twelve other Alpha's in my life. Not one of them seemed to be able to muster the radiant smile that Jacob seemed to.

Aiden waltzed over, then, "Are you the Alpha?"

Jacob tilted his head, "Yes, and you are...?"

"I'm Aiden; Alpha Male," He cocked his head in my direction. "She's a triplet of mine," He grinned wildly.

"You're triplets?" A tall lanky man asked from beside Seth.

"Yes," I answered before Aiden could reply with a snarky comment, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Embry," He was the first person from any pack I had ever visited, or heard stories of people visiting, that came to me, the Alpha Female, and shook my hand before Aiden, the Alpha Male. Though we weren't sexist or anything like that, it was just common to greet the Male before Female.

I watched as every Shifter on our side stiffened, as did the Cullens (Minus Ren and Bella) , and held their breath. Aiden was biting back a growl, I could feel it. It was instinct to greet Alpha first. Since I was technically Beta in the sense of ranking.

"What?" Embry asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing my shock to calm him and the others down, "It's nothing, just old traditions,"

Jacob approached us, then, and pulled Embry behind him. He eyed Aiden warily as he reached a hand out to him, "I'm Jacob. Leah, here," He motioned for Leah to come over, "Is my Beta," Leah trudged over to us and glowered when she shook our hands.

"Hi," was all she said then turned on her heel and rejoined the group of boys.

Edward and Carlisle came over, then and hugged Aiden in the way men do. All full of manly pats on the back and handshake type clasps.

"It's been too long," Was all Edward got out before I felt people shifting and three men came tumbling out of the woods, all serious and what-not.

Two of them made their way to our little group, the other seemed to realize it was mostly higher-ranked people and veered over to talk with the other Pack. Speaking of that, they all looked oddly related. Everyone of them were tall and muscled, though some more than others, with their russet colored skin and black hair. It was almost eerie.

The oldest looking one was quite obviously their Alpha. He had this air about him that made you quickly realize he was used to getting his way. His dark brown, almost black, gaze was fixed on me alone and I glared right back at him. His brow furrowed but he took the hint.

His friend on the other hand didn't, and when he got to the group he gave me a demeaning sneer, "It's alright sweetie, you can just let the big boys handle this," He chuckled at himself while I gave him a bored look. "Wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything, now, would we?"

I was used to these looks I was given by members of other packs with no Female ranking. They thought we were crazy to put our women in the role of a warrior, let alone the role of a leader. I always just let their looks roll off of my shoulders, 'Like water through a creek bed,' My great-granddad used to say.

Before I could reply, Jacob growled and pushed the man from our tight circle. "Paul, you had better watch your mouth," Edward chuckled. "Jacob AND Aiden might decide to have you strung up by those trees if they like. I'm sure Ari would be leading them in their act, as well," He winked at me.

The older man smiled softly at me in apology, "I'm Sam, Alpha of the Quileute Pack down south," He gestured to the slightly shaking man that had stumbled back to the group. "This meat-head is Paul," He took Aiden's hand before mine.

"I'm assuming you are Beta?" Sam asked.

"In a sense," I answered. I watched his head tilt in question and decided to explain, "In a I am Second, which is commonly referred to as Beta. In my pack, there is a Female Hierarchy as well as a Male one. There are more men at the moment, so that means Aiden is leading, putting me at Second, or Beta,"

He nodded in understanding but I watched Jacob's chocolate brown gaze become perplexed. "You still have the ability to give orders to everyone? Are there Female Betas?"

"Both Aiden and I have Betas. They have the ability to give orders, just not to each other. Both Aiden and I can give orders to everyone except one another," I replied, noticing how his eyes lit up at the information.

"Sam wants to get down to business," Edward put in before we could begin to explain more.

Aiden began telling him our story and I made a mental note to ask if anyone had spotted another wolf. The everyone in the clearing had turned their attention to the story and no one was really moving at all. "Some family," I heard Jasper mutter under his breath and couldn't help but nod in his direction.

"And he lead you here?" Sam asked once Aiden was done.

"Yeah," I replied. "Did you happen to spot a tan wolf or catch a scent that smelled like charcoal and pine leaves?"

"We didn't, we could smell you all, but not that smell," Paul answered quietly.

"I did!" Alice called from across the way. "About four miles west of here,"

"Me, too!" Bella said coming over to smile at Edward. "About three miles East,"

I mentally tracked him. We were about four miles north of here when we last saw him. "I caught it on the way," Ren said quietly, "It was South, though," That meant he was circling us.

"You're right," Edward said in reply to my thoughts.

"What is she right about?" Leah asked, coming to stand between Bella and Jacob. I was silently grateful. Bella had been glaring at me and looking between Jacob and I with an spiteful gleam in her eyes.

"He is circling us."

Before anyone could reply I felt someone shift and Sam's name was shouted from the woods. "There are about seven wolves circling Jake and Cullen territory,"

"What does that mean?" I asked Aiden, panic beginning to set in. Why would Justin have other wolves with him? Then I began to think about his trips up north to visit family. He would always guard his thoughts when he got back. But, I could tend to feel everyone's feelings when we were shifted. He was more than definitely guilty.

"He has family up here?" Edward asked.

"One hurt Jared, a tan one. Dude was huge," The boy came out of the woods, looking paler than a Native American person ever should.

"They are going to attack," Alice whispered.


End file.
